


Bigger the Better

by AnArtistAtWork



Series: The Many Kinky Adventures and Discoveries of Sherlock and John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And John loves it, Begging, Big Cocks, Bottom John, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sherlock's Got a Big..., Size Kink, Top Sherlock, light pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArtistAtWork/pseuds/AnArtistAtWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of their new relationship,  Sherlock and John take it to bed. New discoveries and kinks learned, made, and indulged.<br/>Kink: Size and Light Pain<br/>Be warned, there is explicit content in the first paragraph, NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my official fanfic ever written. Let me know below for any comments and suggestions.

“Oh, god Sherlock” John moaned in the crook of Sherlock’s neck, breathing warm puffs of air onto his collarbone. “I have been wanting this for so long, so long, you have no idea. Ever since that day we ran after that cabbie, giggling in the hallway, I wanted you to take me upstairs and fuck the senses out of me. Oh, how long I wanted you to push me down against the mantle and have your way with me. Sherlock…” Gasping as Sherlock ran his hands along John’s sides, and around to his shoulders, holding him in place.

Sherlock bent down and kissed him with such passion, John felt it deep within his bones. John brought his hands up, starting to work his hand in front of Sherlock, sliding down, only just to have Sherlock grab his hand to stop him.

“J-… John, wait.” Sherlock gasps out, breaking from the kiss, realization kicking in.

Worried that he has offended or scared his detective, John stopped and looked up. Taking his hand away. “Everything alright?” John whispered. “Sorry if you don’t want to, it’s…”

“NO! It’s alright I do, I really do want to John. It’s just that…”

John lifted his hand, brushing a curl back behind the other’s ear, not that it helped with his mussed hair, but helped reassure him at least. “Then what’s the matter Sherlock, you can tell me.” John smiled at Sherlock, eyes still dilated from arousal.

“I have never actually been able to ‘get things done’ with anyone, it’s that, I am not exactly normal in _that_ area, John. I am so sorry, I don’t think I can give you what you want, in that exact way, we can...”

“Sherlock, it’ll be alright, lets figure things out in bed, alright? I love you the way you are, there is nothing in this world that can change that.”

Sherlock nods his head. With a light smile on his lips, he leads John to his bedroom by the hand. Heart pounding in his chest, mind reeling a million miles per hour.

As they stand next to the bed, Sherlock grabs John, kisses him with as much passion as he can muster, starts to unbutton his coat, _damn all these layers…_

John grabs at his coat, trying to push them off Sherlock’s shoulders, not breaking the kiss. Sherlock licks into Johns mouth, John opens greedily, swallowing up each other’s moans.

“John…”

“Sherlock, I need you…”

“John, please, you don’t have to…”

“Like, I said, let’s see what you got.” John rips the rest of his shirt off, quickly followed with his jeans and pants. Buttons flying across the room. Panting, leaning back on the bed, staring at the still dressed Sherlock.

Sherlock finally removes his overcoat, slowly, as if to tease, and oh, did it tease John. John, lying naked on Sherlock’s bed, one knee up on the bed, spread eagle, arms on his side, panting, swallowing up and analyzing every bit of Sherlock that is revealed to him. Wanting to touch his cock, but can’t, not yet, afraid he will come just looking at him. Through Sherlock’s eyes, John was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Cock hard and waiting for him, hair sticking on end, eyes blown and dark with need and arousal.

“Sherlock…” John whispered, in shock, eyes wide. John was a bit bigger in average with it comes to his cock, but this, _THIS_ , is eye opening… Sherlock was standing there, arousal straining at the front of his trousers. Sherlock looked absolutely _HUGE_. Even under the confines of his trousers

He has never seen Sherlock aroused, even with the many fantasies on countless nights, how had he not seen this before? Even nude under a sheet at the Palace. John’s cock throbbed at the clothed sight. Sherlock started at his shirt buttons, on his _purple shirt-of-sex_ , John calls it, sliding it off his shoulders. Revealing small tight, pink-brown nipples, pebbling in the cool air. Unbuckling his trousers and kicking them off to the side. With only his silk boxers left, Sherlock shoves them down, engorged cock springing free, John almost came right just then.

“John, I don’t think this would work, I don’t want to hurt you, if you want to fuck me, then we can try...” Sherlock started looking around nervously.

“Do you even realize how much I want you to fuck me with that, Jesus, I can imagine it now, you stretching me, filling me.” John said, staring at him, mouthwatering, cock throbbing, pre-come leaking at the tip. Sherlock shakes his head, and smiles down at John.

John leans up and looks at Sherlock, a silent question. A nod, John exhales, breath incasing Sherlock’s cock. Standing at 11” and 2.5” thick, long and lean, just like Sherlock, red and purple at the end. Leaning up to kiss him, wrapping his warms around his neck. Reaching down, and took his cock in hand, hand not able to wrap all the way around. Hissing at the sensation, Sherlock pounces on him, throwing him down onto the bed, leaning over John, kissing him. Immediately stroking John’s cock, swiping at the tip with one hand, the other pulling his head back by John’s hair to lick and suck at his throat, down to his collarbones, and to his perked brown nipples. John brought his hands to Sherlock’s sides, running them up and down. Sherlock lightly nipped and John gasped at the sensation, he pulled Sherlock up, and kissed him with favor. “Oh, this is perfect, can’t wait… Hurry up Sherlock!” reaching around to grab at his hips to pull him closer.

“Patience, John. You have quite a kink here don’t you, you lying here, begging for my big *kiss* hot *kiss* cock *kiss* to fill you up, in ways you have never felt before. Turn over for me, maybe easier for you.” Sherlock gave him one more kiss on the lips before John turned over on his stomach.

“I never knew I did have one, but I guess I have a pretty big one now.” John smirks at him.

 _What a sight_ , Sherlock thought. John lying there on his stomach, legs spread, face and ears flush, head turned on his side, looking at Sherlock in anticipation. Sherlock taps on his hips. “Ah, the irony of that statement, hips up, John, I need to prepare you.”

“Yes!” John gasped, lifting his hips up, gasping as a cool rush of air hits him. Sherlock’s hands slide up the backs of his thighs, John arching into the touch, kissing the back of his neck, down his spine. Sherlock leaned over John, and pulled his bed-side drawer open, and pulled out a bottle of half used lube, kissed John on the lips, and pulled back.

“Been using that a lot?” John teased, grinning over his shoulder.

“Not ever bothered before, but since you moved in, oh yes, I have. I would lie here, thinking of you whilst I brought myself off, thinking of you under me, just like this. Tell me John, have you?” Sherlock whispered, running his hands along his sides, throwing the bottle aside.

“Pretty much every night.” John said, grabbing Sherlock’s hand, holding it tightly.

Sherlock’s cock twitched at the thought of all of this, he grabbed it and squeezed, trying to hold himself back. He leaned over and pulled John’s cheeks apart.

“OH MY GOD!” John gasped, scrabbling at the bed sheets, as Sherlock licks a stripe from his perineum to his tail bone. Sherlock smirks as he goes back down and licks around his hole in circles. Sherlock lightly dips into his hole with the tip of his tongue, John all but does is hold on, pushing back, trying to get more of him inside, but Sherlock holds his hips still, groaning at the deliciously dirty activity.

Delving his tongue in deeper, fucking John with his tongue, repeatedly going from thrusting and licking around the edge, John writhing under him, moaning wantonly, he can’t hold back anymore and pulls out. John protests, but stops with a finger probing at his entrance.

“I have to prepare you well, at least 4 fingers, may take some time, but I do not want to hurt you.” Sherlock says coolly, but desperation and need hinted in his voice. Licking at John’s spine once more, tasting the salty musk collecting there.

“Okay, Sherlock, I trust you.” Sherlock then pulls back and grabs the bottle of lube, _this should be enough_.

Coating his fingers deliberately with lube, he circles the saliva slick hole, dipping into the first knuckle. Sherlock running his other hand up and down John’s back. Pushing all the way in. John moans and grinds his hips back.

He slips a second finger in along the first, John feeling the small stretch in deeper than his tongue went before, scissoring them lightly apart, stretching him further. Sherlock searches for that sweet spot inside John, gently rubbing his inner walls.

“Sherlock!” John wails, clenching his fingers, letting a guttural moan out as Sherlock rubs that small nub inside him more.

Sherlock kisses John’s neck as her rubs his third finger around, then slips it in, John hisses at the burn, but is still grinding his hips back. Sherlock runs his hand down under John, rubbing his nipples as he works his fingers in and out of John. He feels John’s cock leaking pre-come profusely out at a steady rate, ready to burst at the slightest touch.

Sherlock pulls out all of his fingers, covering them in more lube, and slowly sinks in a fourth finger. John whimpering at the slight burn. “Doing alright, John?”

“Yes, feels amazing...” John, says, snapping his hips back.

A few minutes later, Sherlock pulls his fingers out slowly, rubbing lube slicked hands up and down John’s sides, lightly scratching, John gasps “Please Sherlock, please, I need you, in me!”

“Oh yes, John.” Sherlock says, grabbing the lube, coating his member with the slick substance. He leans over, kissing John behind the ear, readies himself at his entrance, and slowly pushes forward.

John screams in ecstasy, as Sherlock pushes in, inch by glorious, thick, inch. Sherlock nipping at his shoulder. Sherlock stops mid entry, taking a second to collect himself, trying not to hurt John, having him a moment of adjustment.

“I am okay Sherlock, keep going.”

“I just need a moment, I don’t want to lose control and hurt you John.”

“Thought you saw this before Sherlock, I thought you knew,” John looks over his shoulder “I like it rough.” He smirks, pushing himself back, putting more of Sherlock’s massive length into him.

Sherlock grabs his hips to steady to set a feasible forward pace. Brushing Johns prostate, John wails, and pushes himself back more, impaling back fully onto him. Sherlock grabbing his hips, panting hard, “Ready, John?”

“As I ever will be.”

Sherlock pulls out slowly, adding more lube, and pushes into the tight, slick heat of John. Leaning forward nuzzling his hear and ear. A few more slow thrusts, and John is grinding back, moaning, begging for more.

“John, I can’t hold back much longer, you ready?” Sherlock gasped, pulling out again, pausing.

“Ah, Yes! _Please_!” John screamed as Sherlock slammed in, headboard hitting the wall. _Good thing Mrs. Hudson is at her sisters tonight_ , Sherlock thought, grabbing at John’s hips with bruising force, slamming in at a brutal pace. Angling in to just and brush against his prostate, headboard rocking and thumping with every thrust and shake of the bed along with them. Sherlock slowly starts losing his senses, John putting his face into the pillow, muffling his scream and moans, Sherlock pulls at his hair, yanking his head up. John gasps and moans at the feeling.

“I want to. Hear. You. Scream.” Punctuation each last word with a hard thrust.

And John did, coming in waves, coating his stomach and sheets with his come. Inner walls vibrating and spasming around Sherlock through his orgasm. Screaming Sherlock’s name.

Sherlock skimmed John’s stomach, through his come, grabbing at his cock. “Still hard I see.”

“With you, pounding in me, _AH_ , I’ll be surprised if I ever go soft again after this.”

Sherlock grabs his hips, pulling him back as he thrusts forward, slamming into John with enough force, John has to hold on the headboard, bracing himself. Sherlock rolling his hips as he trusts up into that tight heat, grunting, whispering John’s name, orgasm building up, scratching at John’s back, John moaning at the dual sensations. _Have more than one kink then, huh, Doctor?_

“John, I am going to fill you up.” Sherlock quickens his thrusts, leaning over john, whispering in his ear.

“Do it.”

John reaches around to pull at Sherlock’s hair forward, into his shoulder. With that, Sherlock comes, waves of pleasure rocking through his body, he bits into John’s shoulder at the same time, worrying the flesh. John comes once more, feeling Sherlock’s seed filling him, seeping out, dripping down his thighs as Sherlock withdraws.

Sherlock slides down, next to John, grabbing him and pulling him into his arms, pulling a blanket over him, placing his face into the crook of John’s neck.

“Beautiful…” Sherlock whispers to John.

“I love you, Sherlock”

Sherlock yawns, “I love you too, John.” John chuckles as they both drift to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a HUGE list of Johnlock fanfic ideas written down, I seek to write them all, if you have any suggestions on any stories or ideas, let me know :)


End file.
